The use of digital networks such as computer networks for providing network responses to client request is continuously increasing. Digital networks such as computer networks comprising a plurality of devices on a client side, such as a personal computer, a notebook, a mobile phone, a netbook, etc. providing client requests to a server and receiving responses from the server over the computer network are continuously growing. Such computer networks are usually based on a client server paradigm. According to the client server paradigm, a distributed computing structure is provided that partitions tasks or workloads between clients that provide client requests and servers that provide resources or services to the clients in response to a client request. In particular, each client may request a server's content or service function. To do so, the client provides the client request to a server. The client's credentials, e.g. login data, may be stored in a database associated with the server, and the server may accesses the database and verify the client's credentials. Upon successful verification, the server returns a response to the client request in accordance with the client request using the resources or services provided by the server.
Conventional client-server-based computer networks merely generate static server responses to the client request based on data received with the client request, although the servers may be able to access additional data via internal/external databases and/or e.g. via the Internet. This additional data might be helpful in providing server responses to client requests. However, the potential of this additional data is not used by conventional servers.
Consequently, there is a need to provide improved network responses to client requests specifically taking into account data not included in the client request that may be accessed by a respective server when generating the network response.